There has been used a so-called universal downlight which is a ceiling-embedded lighting fixture and includes a light emitting part whose illumination direction can be freely changed by a user. Conventionally, spatial presentation by illuminating wall surfaces with use of universal downlights has been performed in various types of facilities such as restaurants, museums, and commodity exhibition halls.
Also, lighting fixtures using LEDs have recently started to become widespread as energy-saving and long-life lighting fixtures alternative to incandescent lights and fluorescent lights. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an LED lighting fixture having the structure in which white light sources of two colors each having a different color temperature are each integrated and arranged, and a driving current is separately supplied to the white light sources of the two colors. With this structure, the LED lighting fixture tones light output from the white light sources of the two colors to illuminate with a user's desired white light which ranges from neutral light to incandescent light.